


Wielki Czarodziej Pandemonium

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Brothers, Dark Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Mystery, POV First Person, Phobias, Storytelling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Wielki Czarodziej Pandemonium - magik do wynajęcia, arogancki jak oni wszyscy - zostaje zatrudniony przez młodych kupieckich synów do towarzyszenia im podczas wyprawy po najpotężniejszy ze znanych ludziom magicznych artefaktów. Czy którykolwiek z nich wróci do domu?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie napisane na potrzeby Klubu Pojedynków na Forum Mirriel.

Tego wieczora padało, jak przez ostatnie kilkanaście dni. Niektórzy ludzie nazywają taką pogodę _barową_ i tam właśnie zamierzałem spędzić najbliższe godziny. W gospodzie przy barze. Prawdę mówiąc wcale nie chciało mi się wychodzić na ten deszcz, ale w domu jedynym moim zajęciem było ostatnio nudzenie się, które już zaczęło mi się nudzić. Postanowiłem więc czymś się zająć, może nawet trochę popracować - powoli zaczynało mi brakować pieniędzy, bo żadna praca nie chciała do mnie przyjść (nic dziwnego, w taką pogodę...), a za coś trzeba było żyć. Właśnie utwierdziłem się w swoim przekonaniu i zaczynałem psychicznie szykować się do wyjścia, kiedy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Byłem zaskoczony, że komuś zachciało się mnie odwiedzić. Wspomniałem już, że padało?

Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi, zobaczyłem za nimi braci Purpurowych i dwóch innych kupieckich synów, których nie znałem. Łatwo było jednak określić ich pochodzenie: cała czwórka ubrana była w ociekające deszczem peleryny doskonałej jakości, na które nie byłoby stać nikogo biedniejszego. Zresztą odwiedzali mnie najczęściej właśnie synowie kupców (rzadziej córki i nigdy same - wypracowałem sobie przez lata pewną _reputację_ ), ewentualnie sami kupcy, bo nie byłem najtańszym z miejscowych czarodziejów.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyłem beznamiętnie na ludzi, których uznałem za swoich nowych klientów, a oni cierpliwie mokli, czekając, aż wreszcie ich wpuszczę. Muszę przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem. Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby bogacze pozwalali tak się traktować komuś niższego stanu. Najwyraźniej bardzo im zależało na moich usługach, więc Eryk i Emil uprzedzili swoich nieznanych mi towarzyszy, jak się mają zachowywać. Pracowałem dla nich niejednokrotnie, dobrze mnie więc znali i wiedzieli, że nie toleruję traktowania z góry przez nikogo. Że nawet jeśli je zniosę, to zawsze znajdę sposób, żeby się odegrać - niektóre z moich zemst stały się legendą Złotych Kopuł. Że nie ma najmniejszej szansy, żebym pracował dla kogoś, kto mną pomiata, więc jeśli komuś zależało na moich usługach... Rzecz chyba oczywista.

W końcu cofnąłem się, żeby moi nowi klienci mogli wejść. Nie chciałem, żeby się rozchorowali, bo wtedy wyprawa nie doszłaby do skutku, czyli nie miałbym pracy i pieniędzy. Wprawdzie nie uśmiechało mi się nigdzie wybierać w taką pogodę, ale znałem braci Purpurowych na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że oni też nie są zwolennikami podróżowania w deszczu, więc muszą wiedzieć coś, o czym ja nie wiem. Z drugiej strony zawsze do tej pory wynajmowali mnie jako magiczną eskortę podczas swoich wypraw, więc zakładałem, że tym razem chodzi o to samo. Jak się wkrótce okazało, nie myliłem się.

Eryk i Emil weszli bez słowa, zdjęli peleryny i powiesili je na haczykach przy drzwiach. Zaczekałem, aż ich towarzysze zrobią to samo, a potem od niechcenia machnąłem ręką i zaklęciem wysuszyłem ociekające okrycia. Nie wyschłyby pewnie, gdyby tak wisiały do rana, a nie zamierzałem tak długo gościć moich nowych klientów. Nie chciałem też, żeby woda kapała na moją podłogę, bo deski mogłoby się wypaczyć od wilgoci. Dodatkową korzyścią był pokaz moich mocy - nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie okrada ani nie atakuje czarodzieja, który jest w stanie z taką łatwością używać magii, a już na pewno nie robi tego w jego własnym domu, nawet z przewagą liczebną czterech na jednego. Eryk i Emil wiedzieli, jaką mocą dysponuję, ale ich towarzysze nie, więc wolałem dokonać małej prezentacji. Tym samym zaklęciem osuszyłem ubrania na moich gościach, a potem odwróciłem się do nich plecami (kolejna demonstracja siły) i w milczeniu zaprowadziłem nowych klientów do saloniku. Usiadłem w swoim fotelu, zaczekałem, aż usiedli bracia Purpurowi, a w końcu z pewnym wahaniem również ich towarzysze, i dopiero wtedy się odezwałem.

\- Słucham - rzuciłem krótko.

Miałem wtedy w zwyczaju wyrażać się lakonicznie, choć zapewne trudno wam w to uwierzyć. Lapidarność wypowiedzi sprawiała, że wydawałem się tajemniczy, a tajemniczość pozytywnie wpływała na moją reputację czarodzieja do wynajęcia.

\- Chcemy cię wynająć na wyprawę - powiedział Eryk.

Lubiłem u niego to konkretne podchodzenie do interesów - przynajmniej do interesów ze mną, choć słyszałem, że to jego ogólna cecha. Starszy z braci Purpurowych od samego początku był ich głosem, może z powodu starszeństwa, a może dlatego, że doskonale mnie wyczuł i wiedział, z kim będę wolał rozmawiać.

\- Pada - zauważyłem.

\- Jutro ma przestać - odparł.

Wymiana zdań z Erykiem zawsze mnie bawiła. Dziedzic jednego z najbogatszych rodów kupieckich w Złotych Kopułach nigdy nie traktował mnie jak osobę niższego stanu, choć zgodnie z jego wiedzą byłem nią. Zachowywał się wręcz, jakby droczenie się ze mną sprawiało mu szczerą przyjemność i muszę przyznać, że ze wzajemnością. Eryk potrafił wyczuwać innych i nie miał problemów ze zniżaniem się do społecznego poziomu osób, z którymi przestawał. W tamtych czasach sądziłem, że kiedy zastąpi ojca w roli głowy rodu i właściciela rodzinnego interesu, kupieckie imperium Purpurowych sięgnie nowych, wyższych szczytów. Miał do tego predyspozycje.

\- Meteopaci twierdzą, że pogoda poprawi się przed jutrzejszym świtem i utrzyma się do balu urodzinowego, a może nawet dłużej - wtrącił Emil, jakbym nie domyślał się, skąd Purpurowi mogą mieć informacje o pogodzie.

Emil miał to do siebie, że lubił dużo mówić i to bez względu na to, czy ktoś go słuchał. Prawdopodobnie podobało mu się samo brzmienie jego głosu, bo zwykle nie miał do powiedzenia nic szczególnie istotnego. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, nie mogę powiedzieć, że go nie lubiłem - po prostu odpowiadał mi znacznie mniej niż jego brat. Był zwyczajnie zbyt niepraktyczny, mało ukierunkowany, uważał się za wszechstronnie uzdolnionego, a prawdę mówiąc lepiej wyszedłby na tym, gdyby skupił się na czymś i dążył do doskonałości w tym kierunku, zamiast rozmieniać się na drobne, gdzie tylko się dało. Nie nadawał się do tego i wiedzieli o tym wszyscy prócz niego samego. Ot choćby sposób w jaki walczył. Nie da się ukryć, że był najlepszym czarodziejem-wojownikiem w Złotych Kopułach i okolicach - problem w tym, że nie oznaczało to ani bycia najlepszym czarodziejem, ani najlepszym wojownikiem, ani nawet szczególnie dobrym jednym albo drugim. Był na dobrą sprawę dość przeciętny, ale ponieważ mało komu przychodziło do głowy łączenie tak odmiennych stylów w jednej osobie, mógł być najlepszym z tych, którzy to robili. A do tego jeszcze próbował strzelać z łuku, ale jego umiejętności w tym kierunku litościwie pominę milczeniem.

Eryk dla odmiany był po prostu wojownikiem i w dodatku specjalizował się tylko w jednej broni - długim mieczu. Nie pytajcie, czym walczył Emil, proszę. Łatwiej byłoby wymienić czym _nie_ walczył, a raczej czym nie próbował walczyć, ale to też sobie daruję.

\- A nawet gdyby pogoda się nie utrzymała, to meteopaci utrzymają ją magicznie, bo Złoci zapłacą im za brak deszczu podczas balu urodzinowego.

To dla odmiany powiedział jeden z dwóch, których nie znałem. Z trudem powstrzymałem przewrócenie oczami. Kopia Emila? Naprawdę? Za co?...

Na szczęście drugi nieznajomy się nie odzywał. Nie liczyłem na kopię Eryka do kompletu, ale miałem nadzieję, że bogowie byli mi na tyle przychylni, żeby nie dokładać kolejnej kopii Emila, bo nie byłem pewny, czy zniósłbym to. Wyglądało jednak na to, że los mi sprzyjał - drugi nieznajomy nie odezwał się podczas całej długiej chwili milczenia, kiedy przyglądałem się jego gadatliwemu towarzyszowi.

W końcu spojrzałem na Eryka i uniosłem brwi, a on zrozumiał mnie bez słów.

\- To nasi kuzyni z Dużej Przystani - wyjaśnił. - Igor i Olaf Sukienni. - Wskazał palcem, który jest który.

Czyli synowie starszej siostry ojca Purpurowych. Zastanawiacie się, skąd to wiedziałem? Przecież mogli być synami brata matki albo siostry matki, albo dalszymi krewnymi, prawda? Kwestia w tym, że matka Eryka i Emila nie miała rodzeństwa, ich ojciec miał tylko jedną siostrę, a dalszych krewnych nawet liberalny w podejściu do stanów społecznych Eryk nie nazwałby kuzynami. Informacje o powiązaniach rodzinnych najważniejszych ludzi w mieście miałem w małym palcu - było to konieczne dla prowadzenia z sukcesem mojej ubocznej działalności, jaką był handel informacjami. Musiałem jakoś zarabiać na życie, kiedy padało, a przebywanie w takie dni w gospodach okazywało się zwykle zarówno przyjemne, jak i przydatne. Wiedziałem o wszystkim, co dzieje się w Złotych Kopułach, a nieraz i poza nimi, dzięki czemu mało co było w stanie mnie zaskoczyć. Choć tym czterem, jak zobaczycie, jakoś się udało.

\- Potrzebujemy dobrego czarodzieja - ciągnął Olaf Sukienny jakby nigdy nic. - Eryk twierdzi, że jesteś najlepszy. - Oczywiście, bo Emil pewnie uważał, że sam jest najlepszym czarodziejem w Złotych Kopułach. - W dodatku przyda nam się ktoś, kto dobrze zna Jaskinie Końca Świata, a ty podobno masz znajomości wśród czarnych elfów.

\- Mrocznych - warknął Eryk przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Wywnioskowałem z tego, że uprzedził kuzynów o mojej słabości do poprawnego nazewnictwa, _szczególnie_ kiedy chodziło właśnie o elfy. Olaf najwyraźniej się tym nie przejął. Albo może od początku chciał mnie do siebie zrazić, nie jestem pewny.

\- Chcecie zejść do jaskiń? - upewniłem się. - Po co?

\- Chcemy znaleźć koronę władcy ciemności - powiedział Olaf, jakby nie było w tym nic niezwykłego. Właściwie to nie było.

\- Każdy by chciał - prychnąłem lekceważąco.

\- Ale nie każdy ma dziennik jednego z jej złodziei, gdzie jest opisane, jak można dotrzeć do korony - odparł Olaf z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Tym właśnie udało im się mnie zaskoczyć. Korona władcy ciemności zaginęła przeszło dwieście lat wcześniej. Dokładnie mówiąc, została wtedy skradziona władcy ciemności, jak ludzie zwali króla mrocznych elfów, też zresztą ich wymysł. Nietrudno zgadnąć, jak do tego doszli: skoro nosi koronę, to jest królem, prawda? Nikogo przy tym nie interesował elfi system rządów ani pokryty kurzem niepamięci fakt, że ową koronę w zamierzchłej przeszłości stworzył dla dawno zapomnianych _ludzkich_ królów potężny czarodziej, którego imię przetrwało w nielicznych legendach. Teraz liczyła się już tylko zaginiona korona, której władcy ciemności nie udało się dotychczas odzyskać. Ludzie mówili, że elfi król od czasu kradzieży szuka swojej korony snując się nocami przy nowiu księżyca niczym potępiona dusza - wszyscy wiedzieli, że mroczne elfy nie mogą opuszczać swoich jaskiń, bo światło słońca jest dla nich zabójcze, więc w dzień nie mógł się snuć, to oczywiste. Podsumowując: zwykłe zabobony. Nie powstrzymywało to jednak licznych śmiałków przed próbami odnalezienia korony. Nie dziwiłem im się. Od wieków krążyły o niej legendy. Zgodnie z nimi korona władcy ciemności miała być potężnym artefaktem, który czynił swojego właściciela nieśmiertelnym i dawał mu moc prawie równą bogom. Wielu było gotowych dla niej zabić. Zdumiewało mnie, że gadatliwy Olaf wciąż jeszcze żyje.

Bez względu na to wszystko nie zastanawiałem się długo.

\- Kiedy wyruszamy? - spytałem celowo obojętnym tonem, choć raczej nikogo w ten sposób nie oszukałem.

Wyruszyliśmy następnego dnia, bo kupieccy synowie upierali się przy jak najszybszej wyprawie. Chcieli wrócić na bal urodzinowy _panny dziedziczki_ , jak nazywano nieoficjalnie (i złośliwie) Priscillę Złotą, jedyną córkę pana i władcy Złotych Kopuł i spadkobierczynię największej fortuny w kraju. Z jednej strony nie dziwiłem im się: bal urodzinowy był świetną okazją do starań o rękę panny, która ponoć jeszcze nie miała narzeczonego (choć mówiło się, że obiecała swoją rękę Erykowi Purpurowemu i Emilowi Purpurowemu - nie jednocześnie, tylko osobno i w tajemnicy; kiedy sprawa wyszła na jaw, bracia tak się pokłócili, że dziwiłem się, że korona władcy ciemności zdołała ich pogodzić na tyle, że wyruszyli razem na jej poszukiwania). Owszem, Priscilla była rozpieszczonym, wrednym, choć bardzo ładnym, dziewuszyskiem, ale bogactwo jej ojca z pewnością mogło to wszystko zrekompensować jej ewentualnemu mężowi. Dlatego jechaliśmy co koń wyskoczy, żeby zdążyć wrócić z koroną przed tym nieszczęsnym balem. Domyślałem się, że artefakt ma być przekonującym argumentem przy wyborze narzeczonego, nie miałem tylko pojęcia, który z kupieckich synów przedstawi się jako jej właściciel.

Podróż do Jaskiń Końca Świata - które jak zapewne wiecie nie leżą na końcu niczego, a już na pewno nie świata - trwała trzy dni. Oznacza to, że rozbijaliśmy obóz dopiero wtedy, kiedy naprawdę musieliśmy, a większość posiłków jedliśmy w siodle. Po drodze nie mieliśmy problemów, według mnie głównie dzięki mojej obecności (pozostałych nie pytałem o zdanie). Wszelkie szajki zbójeckie w okolicy doskonale mnie znały i miałem z nimi prostą umowę: oni zostawiają w spokoju mnie i tych, którym towarzyszę, a ja zostawiam ich przy życiu. Wszyscy na tym korzystaliśmy i zbóje doskonale o tym wiedzieli.

Przez te trzy dni starałem się więcej dowiedzieć o braciach Sukiennych i wskazówkach, które znaleźli. Olaf pilnował dziennika jak oka w głowie, ale ponieważ nie miał nic wspólnego z magią (zajmował się ziołolecznictwem, jak zdradził mi jego brat, był też molem książkowym i całkiem nieźle strzelał z łuku, o czym nie mieliśmy okazji się przekonać) łatwo było mi go przeczytać już pierwszej nocy na postoju, a dzięki temu, że nigdy niczego nie zapominałem, mogłem całość przytoczyć z pamięci po jednokrotnej lekturze. Jak to możliwe, zapytacie? Po prostu miałem doskonałą pamięć. Nadal mam. Nigdy niczego nie zapominam. Nigdy. Niczego.

Tego samego wieczora, zaraz po tym, jak usiadł przy ognisku, Olaf Sukienny zadał mi pytanie, które prawdopodobnie dręczyło go cały dzień:

\- Jak się właściwie nazywasz?

Spojrzałem na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, jakbym nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

\- Emil nazywa cię _Wielki_ , ale Eryk mówi do ciebie _Pandemonium_ \- tak jakby wyjaśnił Olaf. - To jak się właściwie nazywasz?

\- Wielki Czarodziej Pandemonium... - zacząłem dumnie.

\- I tak mamy się do ciebie zwracać? - przerwał mi Olaf. - A jak ktoś nas zaatakuje i będziemy potrzebowali twojej pomocy? Zanim zawołam _Wielki Czarodzieju Pandemonium_ , to zdążą mnie zabić!

 _Niewielka strata_ \- stwierdziłem w duchu, ale głośno powiedziałem:

\- W skrócie _Wielki_. Tak możesz mnie nazywać.

\- A dlaczego nie _Pandemonium_ , jak Eryk? - dociekał dalej Olaf.

Lubiłem go coraz mniej, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

\- _Pandemonium_ jestem dla bliskich znajomych - wyjaśniłem prawie wbrew sobie.

Olaf przez chwilę milczał, a potem powiedział to, na co czekałem od momentu, kiedy zaczął mnie wypytywać o moje imię:

\- Dla znajomych _Pandemonium_ \- powtórzył ze złośliwym uśmiechem - a dla przyjaciół pewnie _Pan..._

Niestety nie zdążył dokończyć tego króciutkiego słowa, bo siedzący obok niego Emil zareagował nadspodziewanie szybko i zasłonił mu usta dłonią. Po czym spojrzał na mnie z obawą.

\- On tego nie powiedział - stwierdził, choć nie miał zbyt pewnego głosu.

Najwyraźniej nie chciał, żeby jego kuzyn zapoznał się z moją reakcją na _skrót_ , którym próbowali mnie nazywać moi co bardziej _zabawni_ klienci. Przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu Emil miał okazję na własnej skórze odczuć, jak bardzo mnie to bawi, bo należał do tych, którzy postanowili sobie w ten sposób _zażartować_. Widać na długie lata zapamiętał paradowanie po mieście z dwoma okrągłymi, czarnymi sińcami dokoła oczu...

Postanowiłem być łaskawy tego wieczora - w końcu Olaf naprowadził mnie na trop korony, mogłem mu odpuścić ten jeden raz.

\- Ja nie mam przyjaciół - powiedziałem więc tylko z paskudnym uśmiechem, który swego czasu do perfekcji wyćwiczyłem przed lustrem.

\- Nic dziwnego - mruknął pod nosem Olaf, który zapewne nie spodziewał się, że to usłyszę.

Słuch miałem równie dobry jak pamięć, ale tym razem postanowiłem zignorować Olafa z nadzieją, że na resztą wieczora znajdzie sobie inne zajęcie.

Sam w sobie Olaf wydawał się całkiem do rzeczy, z wyjątkami chwil, kiedy próbował mnie do siebie zrazić. Właściwie nie musiał się starać, bo nie lubiłem go praktycznie od samego początku, ale jemu chyba wyjątkowo na tym zależało. Możliwe, że czuł do mnie jakąś dziwną niechęć, choć z perspektywy czasu sądzę, że nie o to chodziło. W każdym razie pozostałych członków wyprawy traktował przyzwoicie, a o brata wręcz się troszczył, choć powinno być na odwrót, bo to Igor był starszy. A przynajmniej odnosiłem wrażenie, że powinno być na odwrót - sam nigdy nie miałem rodzeństwa, więc nie byłem pewny.

Igor ogólnie zachowywał się przyjaźnie, choć prawie się nie odzywał. Wyglądał na osiłka i tak się też poruszał; gdybyśmy napotkali na problemy, prawdopodobnie by się przydał. Nosił też przy sobie topór, którym prawie na pewno umiał się posługiwać. W ciągu dnia nie budził zastrzeżeń, gorzej było po zmroku. Sprawiał wtedy wrażenie niespokojnego, można by pomyśleć, że czegoś się bał. Nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca, a uspokajał się tylko wtedy, kiedy wypił napar sporządzony przez brata. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym głębiej, choć może powinienem był - wówczas uważałem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale czas pokazał, że trochę się myliłem. Może lepiej by było, gdybym bardziej zainteresował się tym, co robili moi pracodawcy podczas podróży. A może lepiej, że zostawiłem ich samym sobie. Lepiej dla mnie, w każdym razie.

Ostatnią noc przed zejściem do jaskiń spędziliśmy tuż przy Wschodnich Wrotach. Co to są Wschodnie Wrota? Tak elfy nazywają to wejście do jaskiń, przez które zamierzaliśmy przejść. Ludzie nie nadali mu nazwy - samo wejście nigdy nie miało dla nich żadnego znaczenia, liczyło się tylko to, co było w środku.

Rozbiliśmy obóz. Wszyscy czterej kupieccy synowie byli zbyt podekscytowani, żeby od razu położyć się spać - zamiast tego trzech z nich usiadło dokoła ogniska i opowiadało sobie różne historyjki o mrocznych elfach, władcy ciemności i jego koronie, a czwarty (Igor, oczywiście) chodził w kółko dopóki nie wypił swoich ziółek, które opiekuńczy braciszek zaparzył mu, mimo że miał coś zupełnie innego na głowie. Ja siedziałem trochę dalej od ognia i przygotowywałem zaklęcia, które mogły mi się w najbliższym czasie przydać, równocześnie jednym uchem słuchając tego, co mają do powiedzenia moi pracodawcy. Mieszanina mitów, półprawd i kompletnych bzdur, którymi się przerzucali, przez jakiś czas nawet mnie bawiła, ale potem z każdym momentem coraz bardziej grała mi na nerwach. W końcu nie wytrzymałem.

\- Słyszeliście, że kiedy władca ciemności ma na głowie swoją koronę, to jest nieśmiertelny? Ale tak naprawdę nieśmiertelny: nikt ani nic nie może go zabić, nie starzeje się ani nie choruje ani nic? - mówił właśnie Olaf, któremu oczy błyszczały tak, jakby już się widział w koronie władcy ciemności.

\- Słyszeliście - wtrąciłem się, zanim zdążył się odezwać ktokolwiek inny - że człowiek, który założy koronę władcy ciemności, momentalnie umiera? A jak ją zdejmie, to na powrót staje się zwykłym śmiertelnikiem?

Dłuższą chwilę panowała głucha cisza, aż wreszcie Olaf stwierdził niepewnie:

\- Żartujesz sobie z nas, prawda?

\- Bu! - huknąłem na potwierdzenie. Naprawdę go nie lubiłem.

Trzej kupieccy synowie roześmiali się, choć ich śmiech brzmiał sztucznie. Igor nadal w milczeniu patrzył w ogień i pił swoje ziółka, aż w końcu przeniósł wzrok na mnie i spytał:

\- Czy skoro po zdjęciu korony władca ciemności _na powrót staje się zwykłym śmiertelnikiem_ , to znaczy, że nie jest on elfem, tylko człowiekiem?

Zaniemówiłem. Przyznaję: zaniemówiłem. Przez cały ten czas uważałem Igora za tępego osiłka, na jakiego wyglądał, a teraz okazało się, że on nie dość że uważnie słucha tego, co mówię, to jeszcze potrafi wysnuć z moich słów wnioski. Miałem ochotę przejrzeć w pamięci wszystko, co powiedziałem przy Igorze, ale najpierw musiałem jakoś mu odpowiedzieć.

Ubiegł mnie Olaf.

\- Przecież Wielki przyznał, że żartował, prawda? - Spojrzał na mnie, czekając na potwierdzenie.

\- Przyznałem, prawda? - odparłem posłusznie.

\- No właśnie - ciągnął Olaf. - Lepiej nie mów głupstw, tylko idź spać, Igorze. Jutro czeka nas daleka droga. W ciemnościach - dokończył niby niewinnie, ale w jego głosie wychwyciłem nutkę złośliwości.

Potem wreszcie wszyscy się położyliśmy. Dziwicie się, że nikt nie pilnował obozu? Kiedy ma się porządnego czarodzieja przy boku, to jest normalna rzecz. Szczególnie, jeśli temu czarodziejowi się ufa. Nie wiem, czy oni mi ufali - ja im na pewno nie, dlatego poza osłonami wokół całego obozowiska, osłoniłem zaklęciami również siebie. Na wypadek, gdyby któremuś z czterech pozostałych wpadło do głowy, że już nie jestem im potrzebny. Obawa była w zasadzie nieuzasadniona, bo właśnie w jaskiniach miałem im się przydać najbardziej, ale wolałem nie ryzykować. Moje życie było mi miłe.

Rano wstaliśmy jakby nigdy nic i wszystko spakowaliśmy. Większość została przy koniach, oczywiście osłoniętych przeze mnie przed dzikimi zwierzętami i lepkimi rękoma, które mogłyby mieć chrapkę na nie i nasz dobytek. Wzięliśmy ze sobą tylko to, co miało nam być niezbędne pod ziemią i dalej ruszyliśmy pieszo.

W jaskiniach było ciemno. Nic w tym chyba dziwnego, w takich miejscach zwykle nie ma światła, ale moi towarzysze wydawali się prawie zaskoczeni, a Igor dodatkowo wystraszony. Ja znałem jaskinie, więc spodziewałem się ciemności i nie miałem nic przeciwko niej, ale z myślą o pozostałych rzuciłem zaklęcie na kawałek gałęzi, żeby dawała trochę światła. Blask wprawdzie nie przypominał zwykłego ognia, wręcz przeciwnie, był zielonkawy i wszyscy wyglądaliśmy w nim blado, a nawet trochę upiornie, jak świeżo ekshumowane zwłoki. Zaklęcie miało jednak tą przewagę nad zwykłą pochodnią, że nie było prawdziwym ogniem, czyli nie wydzielało dymu i nie spalało drewna, więc mogło wystarczyć na całą drogę pod ziemią. Miało też jednak wadę: żeby działało, _pochodnię_ musiałem nieść ja i nikt inny. W rezultacie Igor prawie przydeptywał mi pięty z każdym krokiem, a że był najcięższy z nas wszystkich i w dodatku niósł na plecach wszystko co zabraliśmy poza naszym źródłem światła, to było to mało przyjemne.

Olaf prowadził - widać zapamiętał przynajmniej część drogi. Nie dziwiłem się zbytnio, bo przynajmniej na tym odcinku nie była ona skomplikowana. Szliśmy długo i zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero kiedy zgłodnieliśmy. Wyczuwałem niepokój moich towarzyszy, w przypadku starszego Sukiennego graniczący z panicznym strachem, który unosił się wokół nich jak przykry zapach. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do spędzania pod ziemią wielu godzin i czuli się bardzo niepewnie. Do tego dochodziło możliwe zagrożenie ze strony mrocznych elfów. Miałem wrażenie, że każdy nagły dźwięk może sprawić, że zrobią coś głupiego.

W przypadku Igora, jak się okazało, żaden dźwięk nie był potrzebny. Wystarczyło czerwonawe światło przypominające kolorem ogień, które od pewnego czasu widać było przed nami, jakby na końcu korytarza, którym szliśmy. Igor na jego widok jakby oszalał. Krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego i ruszył pędem w stronę światła. Nie zdążyłem go zatrzymać, kiedy przebiegał obok, a nie miałem przygotowanego żadnego zaklęcia na taką okoliczność. Nie myślcie sobie, że spędza mi to sen z powiek - to nie była moja sprawa, ani trochę. Nie było też moją winą, że ktoś wyraźnie bojący się ciemności sam dobrowolnie zszedł pod ziemię. I nie czuję wyrzutów sumienia, że nic nie zrobiłem, kiedy podejrzewałem, że z tą jego fobią jest coś nie w porządku. Takie rzeczy zwyczajnie się zdarzają. Nie po raz pierwszy na wyprawie, w której brałem udział, ktoś zginął.

Igor dobiegł do końca korytarza i nie zatrzymał się. Może nie chciał. Spadł w Sprawiedliwą Szczelinę, głęboki rów wypełniony płynnym ogniem (dzieło natury, nie magii). Mroczne elfy wykorzystują go jako sąd ostateczny - kiedy ktoś nie zgadza się z wyrokiem w swojej sprawie (zwykle karą śmierci, bo w innych przypadkach raczej nikt nie ryzykuje), elfy poddają go próbie. Każą skazańcowi przeskoczyć przez Sprawiedliwą Szczelinę. Może byłoby to nie najgorsze wyjście z sytuacji bez wyjścia, gdyby nie to, że rów ma szerokość równą na oko wysokości dwudziestu dorosłych mężczyzn, a po drugiej stronie znajduje się nie następny korytarz, ale płaska, pionowa ściana, której mogłaby się uczepić mucha, ale nie elf. Ani tym bardziej człowiek.

Igor nawet nie pisnął, kiedy spadał. Chwilę potem rozległy się trzy przeraźliwe krzyki, z których dwa (Eryka i Emila) brzmiały zgodnie:

\- Igorze!,

a trzeci, zdający się nieść najwięcej emocji, brzmiał:

\- Dziennik!

Jak już wspomniałem, Igor niósł wszystko poza _pochodnią_ , w tym zapiski złodzieja, które miały nas zaprowadzić do korony władcy ciemności. Bez nich kupieccy synowie nie mieli szans, żeby tam dotrzeć, bo od momentu, kiedy przekroczy się Sprawiedliwą Szczelinę, opisana droga nie była już taka prosta. Nigdy nie cieszyłem się tak bardzo z mojej niezawodnej pamięci, jak w tamtej chwili.

Rozłożyliśmy się obozem (jeśli można tak określić zwyczajne położenie się na ziemi) prawie w tym samym miejscu, w którym rozstaliśmy się z Igorem. Trzej kupieccy synowie nie mieli pojęcia, co robić dalej: bracia Purpurowi byli zbyt przybici stratą kuzyna, a Olaf wydawał się wręcz przerażony zgubieniem dziennika, żeby myśleć o czymkolwiek. Szczerze mówiąc nie miałem nic przeciwko. Było mi nawet na rękę, że zatrzymaliśmy się akurat w tym miejscu - miałem blisko tam, gdzie koniecznie musiałem się znaleźć, a im szybciej, tym lepiej. Poczekałem więc, aż pozostali zasną, a potem bezszelestnie wstałem i opuściłem _obozowisko_.

Elleal Elliadora leżał blisko Szczeliny, mogłem tam śmiało dotrzeć i wrócić zanim reszta się obudzi. Przy wejściu do groty rozstawione były straże, w większości ukryte, ale nie przede mną, bo doskonale wiedziałem, gdzie dokładnie znajdują się ich posterunki. Nie ukrywałem się zresztą - to by było bez sensu, bo elfy zawsze orientowały się, co się dzieje w ich jaskiniach, więc na pewno były świadome naszych _odwiedzin_ już od chwili, kiedy przekroczyliśmy Wschodnie Wrota. Udałem, że nie widzę straży, jak to jest w dobrym tonie, i bez słowa ruszyłem prosto do domu Elleahu. Nikt nawet nie próbował mnie zatrzymać.

Kiedy wszedłem do środka, gospodarz czekał na mnie przy magicznym palenisku. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niego i przywitałem się oficjalnie:

\- Elleahu Elliadorze.

\- Adamie - odparł jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Nie uśmiechnął się ani nie skinął głową; elfy tego nie robią. Patrzył tylko na mnie spokojnie i czekał. A ja jak zwykle w blasku zielonego płomienia gapiłem się na jego twarz i próbowałem przyzwyczaić się do tego widoku.

Widzieliście kiedyś elfa z blizną? Zakładając, oczywiście, że widzieliście jakiegokolwiek elfa, o co w obecnych czasach jest nawet trudniej niż było wtedy. Dlaczego pytam? Bo elfy nie mają blizn. Ich skóra regeneruje się szybko i bez śladu, dlatego bez względu na to, jak często i jak ciężko ranny nie byłby elf, to jeśli przeżyje (elfy wbrew różnym dziwnym pogłoskom nie są nieśmiertelne) na jego ciele nie zostanie żaden ślad po ranie. Żaden, nawet cieniutka kreseczka. A Elliador miał na twarzy paskudną, szpecącą bliznę. To nie był wypadek ani rana bitewna - to była kara. Kara za utratę korony władcy ciemności, bo to w ellealu Elliadora miała miejsce kradzież. Nie pytajcie, co elfy musiały mu zrobić, żeby została mu blizna i to taka wyraźna, taka straszna. Nie mam ochoty o tym opowiadać. Wystarczy, że muszę pamiętać, jak tam leżał i patrzył na mnie, znosząc to, co mu robiono, bez słowa skargi. Uwierzcie, że nie chcecie wiedzieć, co mu robiono. Zapewniam, że nie chcecie.

Kiedy się napatrzyłem (Elleahu rozumiał, on zawsze rozumiał mnie lepiej niż ja siebie, i nie miał pretensji), powiedziałem:

\- Mam dobre wieści.

\- Zestarzałeś się, Adamie - odpowiedział elf pozornie nie na temat.

\- Dwadzieścia lat to dużo czasu dla śmiertelnika - zauważyłem. - Nawet jeśli przez dziesięć zażywa waszą miksturę młodości.

\- Znalazłeś koronę - stwierdził.

Nie wiedziałem, z czego to wywnioskował, ale głos miał tak pewny, jakby nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Jeszcze jej nie mam, ale wiem, gdzie najpewniej jest - przyznałem. - Poślij po pozostałych, niech zbiorą się w Komnacie Koronnej.

\- A jeśli się mylisz? - spytał, choć w tym czasie wysyłał już magiczne wiadomości do innych elleali.

\- To najwyżej trochę się przejdą. Nie zaszkodzi im - odparłem niefrasobliwie.

Wiedziałem, że nawet jeśli któryś z pozostałych Elleahu będzie miał mi za złe bezsensowną podróż i wzbudzenie fałszywej nadziei, to nie zaprotestuje ani nie okaże mi swoich negatywnych uczuć w żaden sposób. Byłem dla nich zbyt cenny. Nie mogli mieć też pretensji do Elliadora, mojego nauczyciela magii i opiekuna za młodych lat, pierwszego wśród równych. Nikt go już nie winił za kradzież - kara zmyła winę, blizna nie budziła w innych elfach odrazy i Elliador był tak samo szanowanym Elleahu, jak inni. Jeśli nie bardziej.

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu i czekaliśmy, aż magia zaniesie wezwanie do najbardziej oddalonych elleali, kiedy usłyszeliśmy na zewnątrz kroki i głosy. O tej porze dnia, a właściwie nocy, było to nietypowe. Wyszliśmy z domu i przestałem się dziwić: w kręgu elfich strażników stali Eryk, Emil i Olaf. W duchu z rezygnacją pokręciłem głową, choć nie okazałem po sobie żadnych uczuć. Elfy są raczej beznamiętne, przynajmniej pozornie, i jeśli chce się mieć ich szacunek, powinno się zachowywać podobnie. Zresztą długoletnia praktyka z niemal każdego czyni prawdziwego mistrza.

\- Chyba zawodzi mnie pamięć - odezwałem się spokojnie. - Nie powiedziałem wam, że ludzie nie mają wstępu do elleali? Że żaden człowiek nie przeżyje takich odwiedzin?

\- Ale ty tu jesteś i żyjesz! - zawołał Olaf.

Z trudem powstrzymałem się, żeby nie przewrócić oczami i nie przypomnieć mu, że od każdej reguły są wyjątki, do których on nie musi należeć. Od początku wiedziałem, że będą z nim problemy, choć w najśmielszych wizjach nie wyśniłem, jak duże. Zignorowałem jego słowa.

Zamiast mnie odezwał się Elleahu.

\- Zabić ich - powiedział strażom, choć zrobił to wyłącznie z myślą o ludziach, bo elfy doskonale wiedziały, co mają robić w takiej sytuacji. Cóż, nawet Elliador czasami musiał się rozerwać.

\- Nie możesz mnie zabić! - wrzasnął Olaf. - Nie taką mieliśmy umowę!

Dlaczego nie byłem zaskoczony...

Bracia Purpurowi najwyraźniej jednak byli. Spojrzeli na kuzyna z wyraźnym zdumieniem, choć Eryk się nie odezwał, a Emil wydukał tylko:

\- U...umowę?

\- Nasza umowa nie przewidywała twojego wtargnięcia do ellealu - zauważył Elliador. - Miałeś nam dostarczyć koronę, a my mieliśmy w zamian za to zabić wszystkich członków wyprawy poza tobą.

Patrzyłem na moich byłych klientów, więc zauważyłem, że wszyscy trzej pobledli, choć każdy miał inną minę: Eryk sprawiał wrażenie zrezygnowanego, Emil był wyraźnie w szoku, a Olaf ze złością zaciskał zęby.

\- Gdzie korona? - spytał Elleahu.

\- Nie mam jej - przyznał Olaf. - Nie zdążyliśmy jeszcze do niej dotrzeć, a teraz nawet nie mamy dziennika ze wskazówkami, bo spadł w przepaść razem z moim durnym bratem.

\- Ale wcześniej przeczytałem go i zapamiętałam drogę - z satysfakcją wszedłem mu w słowo. - Wszystko mam tutaj - popukałem się w skroń.

\- Ty zdrajco! - syknął Olaf.

Muszę powiedzieć, że w jego ustach zabrzmiało to cokolwiek dziwnie.

Rzucił się w moją stronę, ale zatrzymali go strażnicy. Kiedy zaczął wrzeszczeć, Elliador machnął ręką i Olaf stracił głos. Trzeba przyznać, że wyglądał dość zabawnie miotając się tak bez słowa. Do Emila dotarła chyba powaga sytuacji, bo zaczął mruczeć pod nosem - nie wiem, modlitwy o ratunek czy zaklęcia, to nie miało znaczenia. Eryk patrzył na mnie spokojnie, jakby wszystko rozumiał, jakby wiedział, że nic nie jest w stanie im pomóc.

Miał rację. Po tym, jak z Elliadorem wyruszyłem po koronę, żadnego z tej trójki więcej już nie zobaczyłem.

Poprowadziłem Elleahu szlakiem, który podawał dziennik. Szlakiem, którym przed wiekami uciekali złodzieje artefaktu. Opuścili elleal jedyną drogą, jaka łączyła go z resztą korytarzy, a potem zamiast skierować się ku wyjściu wybrali drogę ku Sprawiedliwej Szczelinie. Prawdopodobnie uznali, że kradzież szybko zostanie odkryta i nie zdołają uciec tym szlakiem, który dla pogoni był oczywisty, bo stanowił jedyną znaną elfom możliwość opuszczenia jaskini. Nikt za to nie uwierzyłby, że złodzieje uciekli w drugą stronę, bo Szczelina ucinała wszystkie korytarze, które do niej prowadziły, więc był to ślepy zaułek. Pozornie, jak się okazało.

Wzdłuż prawie pionowej ściany stanowiącej brzeg Szczeliny prowadziła wąska ścieżka, ledwie widoczna dla osoby, która wiedziała o jej istnieniu. Elfy nie wiedziały. Nie mam pojęcia i najpewniej nigdy nie będę miał, skąd dowiedzieli się o niej złodzieje, ale to właśnie tamtędy uciekli. Ścieżka wiodła łagodnie pod górę, ale była na tyle długa, że na końcu, gdzie łączyła się z kładką, nie było widać miejsca, w którym na nią weszliśmy. Z kolei z dołu nie było widać kładki, naturalnego (albo może stworzonego magicznie, któż to wie) pomostu łączącego brzegi Szczeliny. Przedostaliśmy się tamtędy na drugą stronę rzeki ognia i podążyliśmy szlakiem uciekinierów. Nie musieliśmy iść daleko, żeby dojść do miejsca, w którym nieostrożny krok posłał złodziejkę korony wraz z jej łupem na dno przepaści. Jej towarzysz, autor dziennika, próbował zejść po artefakt, ale nie zdołał dotrzeć daleko. W końcu uznał, że woli ratować życie, które mu zostało, niż zyskać nieśmiertelność - zrezygnował ze zdobyczy i opuścił jaskinie, by - zgodnie z jego własnymi słowami - nigdy już do nich nie wrócić.

Nas było dwóch i mieliśmy do pomocy magię, więc bez problemu dostaliśmy się na dno przepaści, gdzie leżały potrzaskane ludzkie kości i skórzana torba, która wyglądała prawie jak nowa. Nie musiałem sprawdzać: jasne było, że korona władcy ciemności nadal znajduje się w środku, bo inaczej torba by już całkowicie zetlała. Czułem zresztą obecność magii artefaktu w pobliżu, podobnie jak Elliador, tylko znacznie silniej. Skinąłem na Elleahu, żeby wziął torbę z koroną, a sam skierowałem się w drogę powrotną, nie zaszczyciwszy nawet jednym spojrzeniem tego, co zostało ze złodziejki. Z kobiety, która kiedyś była młoda, piękna i pełna życia i która tak zauroczyła władcę ciemności, że zdołała ukraść mu z głowy koronę, co nie udało się nikomu nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później.

Wróciliśmy na drugi brzeg Szczeliny tym samym szlakiem, którym dotarliśmy do korony, ale potem skierowaliśmy się nie do ellealu, a do Komnaty Koronnej, gdzie czekali już na nas wszyscy Elleahu. Elfy bez słowa patrzyły, jak wychodzimy na środek groty, jak siadam na podwyższeniu, a Elliador klęka przede mną i wyciąga z torby koronę. Milczały, kiedy wkładał mi koronę na głowę, tak samo, jak wiele stuleci temu.

Poczułem zimny metal na skroniach i umarłem po raz drugi.


End file.
